If Love
by Kirana Anna
Summary: Summary : Apakah cinta memang butuh pengorbanan?. Jika ya, aku akan melakukannya demi kebahagianmu walau aku harus tersakiti. VIXX LeoN and Keo


Tittle: If Love...  
Cast : Cha Hak Yeon, Jung Taek Woon, Lee Jae Hwan.  
Leght: Drabble - langsung End.

Warning ^ tulisan tidak sesuai EyD ^ ^ typo bertebaran dimana-mana ^ ^ mungkin Feelnya kurang dapat, itu jika hati anda tidak sensitif seperti saya :D ^ ^ Drabble artinya pendek dan hanya Anna tulis dalam 50 m (kalau tidak salah lihat jam) ^ ^ dari awal sampai akhir adalah Hak Yeon POV ^ ^ awalannya mungkin agak Aneh, karena ditulis menurut perasaan saya ^

.

.  
.

Happy Reading EveryBody .

.  
.

Hari ini... aku melihatmu lagi dengan dirinya, duduk berdua diruang tengah dengannya merangkul dirinya membawanya kedalam pelukkan hangat yang dulunya adalah tempatku bersandar padamu. Tapi, sekarang tempat itu bukanlah lagi tempatku.

Kau tahu Leo-ah? Aku sangat tersakiti dengan sifatmu yang sekarang, padahal dulu kau sangat perhatian padaku. Merawatku saat aku sakit, menungguku saat aku pulang terlambat, memelukku dari belakang, membisikkan kata-kata manis untukku, mengatakan kata 'I Love U' setiap hari dan memberiku ciuman selamat tidur saat kita akan tidur, memberiku ciuman selamat pagi saat kita bangun pagi.

Tapi, sekarang semua sudah berbeda tidak lagi ada yang sama, semua sudah berubah semenjak kau mengenal dia, Lee Jae Hwan. Seorang namja yang aku tidak tahu entah datang darimana. Tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kehidupan kami. Mencuri perhatianmu dariku. Mencuri semua yang kumiliki sejak lama. Mencuri hatimu dariku. Dia, Lee Jae Hwan telah mencuri semuanya. Semua yang kumiliki darimu, Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku. Tidak ada.

Kini kau sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Menjauhiku, membiarkanku tersakiti dengan sifatmu yang sekarang. Memberiku kata-kata kasarmu. Memukuliku sesuka hatimu.

Kau yang sekarang membuatku ingin menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya disebuah ruangan yang sunyi, sendiri dan tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya. Tidak akan ada. Kecuali hanya diri sendiriku disana. Aku hanya berharap kau akan kembali padaku.

Namun, kau tahu Leo-ah? Hari ini lagi-lagi hatiku tersakiti dan aku hanya bisa menangis didalam hati, melihat dirimu bercumbu dengannya. Dengan bibir yang sama kau memcumbuku. Dengan bibir yang sama kau melakukannya padaku dan dirinya. Dengan bibir itu juga kau mengatakan kata-kata kasarmu padaku.

Ya, hari ini kau mengatakan kata-kata kasarmu lagi padaku saat Dia, Lee Jae Hwan pergi. Meninggalkan hanya kita berdua disini tidak lupa juga dengan kata-kata kasarmu dan kayu ditanganmu. Kau kembali menyiksaku dengan sifatmu yang sekarang, memukuliku, menendangku dan memakiku, dan aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan kembali kedirimu yang dulu, Leo yang sangat kukenali, bukan dirimu yang sekarang, yang sangat berbeda dengan yang kuharapkan. Kau yang sekarang sangat tidak kukenali.

Aku berharap, aku masih bisa bertahan. Pada awalnya aku menggangap kau hanya sedang stress, jadi, aku membiarkanmu melakukannya. Namun, sudah hampir 1 tahun, dan ini terus berlanjut.

Kau tahu Leo-ah? Aku berharap setelah setahun berlalu kau kembali kedirimu yang kukenali. Tapi, kau, Leo-ah tidak berubah sedikitpun. Masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu.

Aku pikir, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi hidup denganmu. Dengan semua penderitaan yang kau berikan padaku selama setahun ini. Dipikiranku sekarang, aku hanya ingin pergi. Pergi jauh darimu. Ke tempat dimana aku bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada caci maki darimu, tendangan dan juga tamparan keras yang hampir satu minggu ini kau berikan padaku.

Aku hanya ingin pergi sekarang, ketempat dimana aku seharusnya pergi, ketempat dimana aku seharusnya berada, ketempat yang sangat jauh. Ke tempat dimana tidak ada dirimu, Leo-ah dan juga Lee Jae Hwan. Kekasih barumu.

Kalau pun cinta memang butuh pengorbanan walau aku harus lebih tersakiti lagi, aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Ya, benar hanya untukmu. Pengorbananku hanya untukmu.

Hari ini tepatnya jam 7.35 aku memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu. Disaat kau tidak diapartemen kita. Tempat yang menurut orang-orang yang melihatku tersakiti adalah neraka. Tapi, aku tidak menggangapnya begitu. Aku hanya bisa menatap dari bawah sini apartemen kita. Menatap sendu tempat itu. Tempat yang dulunya penuh dengan kenangan manis denganmu, kini sudah menjadi kenangan terburuk untukku. Aku melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, menaiki sebuah taksi menuju bandara yang sebentar lagi, akan membawaku pergi jauh dari sana. Ketempat yang tenang nan damai. Dan aku hanya berharap kau akan menemukan surat itu tanpa harus ada diriku disana. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku membiarkan air bening yang sudah kutahan sedari tadi ini turun diwajahku tanpa halangan yang menghentikannya.

'Dear Leo sang kekasih hatiku.

Kalau pun kau menemukan surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi jauh dari sana dari apartemen kita. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Selamat Tinggal Jung Taek Woon, kekasihku. Ah, tidak lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku.  
Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, dengan Lee Jae Hwan, kekasih barumu.

From Cha Hak Yeon mantan kekasihmu yang akan selalu mencintamu'

Aku, Cha Hak Yeon hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu.

Oleh karena itu, aku akan melupakan semuanya sekarang dan memulai hidupku yang baru dan bebas. Aku berharap kau juga melupakan semua tentang diriku ini.

Selamat tinggal Jung Taek Woon-ah.

END.

Hmmm... Mianhaeyo Yeorobun... Anna malah nulis ff lain, padahal TSOSLA dan C.P hampir selesai.

MianHaeyo lagi Yeorobun. Anna lagi ngak ada Feel menulis soalnya Anna lagi mempunyai Feel Sad muluh sih, akhir-akhir ini.

Akhir kata dari Anna... Mind To Review?.


End file.
